war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Barnes
About Jessica Addison Barnes Jessica grew up in Austin, Texas with her parents and younger brother, Daniel. Her mother was a decent Caster and her father worked as a Watcher. When he was at home, he would teach and train Jess, almost like she was a slayer. Jessica didn’t mind as she loved her father more than anything. It also helped her keep her muscles in shape for ballet. Jessica was 10 years old when her powers started to show. She had simply raised her hand in class when a gust of wind blew papers from her desk to the floor. Confused and embarrassed as the kids started to laugh at her, she quickly slammed her hand down on her desk. It caused the room to shake, she didn't know it at the time but she had caused the air to vibrate the room. The powers were terrifying to her at first but she has adjusted to them. However, since she was so different from everyone else around her it caused Jessica to become a bit guarded. She was already one to speak her mind but now she also used it as a means to protect herself. She didn't have very many friends growing up because of it. When she was 15, she met a guy named James. Before him, she had never been interested in anyone but she fell for him hard. Her father was murdered about a year after they had started dating. A couple months later Jess learned that James’ father worked as one of the high ups at Red & Reeds, an evil law firm, in Austin. Jessica began to dig into her father’s murder. What she found, devastated her. James’ father had killed her own. She was stuck and unsure of what to do. She decided to stay with James as he seemed just as horrified by the discovery as she did. Jess became extremely protective of her little brother and mother. Her mother had started drinking heavily after her father’s death. So not only was she protective, she had to start taking care of them as well. However, Jess could not always be there for them. She came home one night, when she was 17, to find both her mother and brother dead. They had been killed by vampires. Unable to trust that James’ father had nothing to do with it, she broke it off with James. Shortly after her mother and brother’s death, Jess was contacted friends of her mother's in the Coven. The Coven needed help with balancing out the good and figured she could help. Jessica decided the best thing was to move on, as there was nothing left for her in Austin. She has settled herself within the Garden District and so far has enjoyed the change of scenery. 'Jessica's' Abilities/Skills Jessica's abilities include air manipulation and vibrokinesis. With air manipulation she has the ability to control, generate, or absorb the air around her. With vibrokinesis, she uses the air to create or manipulation vibrations. Her mother helped Jessica as much as she could with her powers. However, Jessica had to teach herself for the most part and has worked very hard to master her air bending skills. Even though, she has her powers pretty mastered, she has yet to control using air to make vibrations. When she's under extreme emotional distress, objects around her or the room itself tends to shake. 'Jessica's' Strengths/Weaknesses Thanks to her father, she has an abundance of knowledge about the supernatural. He also taught her, starting when she was 12 years old, how to defend herself in hand to hand combat. Years of dancing has made her very flexible and agile. Jessica is the last person to ask anybody for help. That wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't constantly sneaking into places she shouldn't be. It could be that since she has lost everyone she loves, she doesn't think of her own well-being. She just figures, who would miss her? Another problem Jessica has, is she speaks before she thinks. A lot of times that gets her into trouble or into awkward conversations. She typically doesn't mean to hurt people's feelings but she can't help it, she says what she feels. The Relationships Family: Elizabeth Barnes (mother, deceased), Travis Barnes (father, deceased), and Daniel Barnes (younger brother, deceased) Best Friends: Avery Collins Romantically Interested In: Avery Collins & Tristan Moore Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: James Dunham Sexual Encounters: James Dunham & various other people Photos of Jessica jessbio3.jpg jessbio4.png jessbio5.jpg jessbio6.jpg jessbio7.jpg jessbio8.jpg jessbio9.jpg jessbio10.jpg jessbio11.jpg Photos of Jessica & Friends ' Tumblr nttrlcCX7p1smn9x9o1 500.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper jessavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins jesskyle.png|'Kyle Riggs'|link=Kyle Riggs jesstristan.png|'Tristan Moore'|link=Tristan Moore Aaronjess.jpg|'Aaron Vega'|link=Aaron Vega JessKody.png|'Kody Riggs'|link=Kody Riggs Jessjon.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn'|link=Jonathan Flynn '